Charming Demons
by LadyYunalesca26
Summary: Kagome has finished her adventures in the Feudal Era. She is shipped off to her cousins in San Francisco. What adventures lie in wait for Kagome?


**Chapter 1**

It had been five years since Kagome had returned to her time. The quest for the jewel was complete. Kagome swept the shrine steps as she was deep in thought.

Flashback

"_You have completed the jewel, Kagome. And you knew that there was no such thing as a selfless wish. For that the Kami have seen fit to grant you your wish" stated Midiriko as she appeared after Naraku was defeated. _

_Sango's family was brought back. Rin was given the lifespan of a demon. Kikyo had her own soul (Kagome was not her reincarnation). Inuyasha got his mother back. Inu no Taisho was brought back. Shippo was officially Kagome's son. _

_Time Skip_

_Kagome had officially become adopted by Sesshomaru as his sister. They did a blood bond giving her poison immunity and acid based attacks. Koga officially adopted her as pack sister and she gained the ability to enhance whichever senses she needed. She blood bonded with Shippo giving her illusion and fire abilities. Each of the demons received immunity for her purification abilities. Toga (name of Sesshy and Inu's father) adopted Kagome as his daughter and she received the Western markings. _

_Sango and Miroku taught Kagome all they could. After they married they became immortal along with Kohaku. Kagura mated with Sesshomaru and taught Kagome wind abilities and fans. Kanna, Hakudoshi, and Akago were adopted by Kagome as well._

_Kagome received training from Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kaede, Kikyo, Toga, and Kouga. She stayed with them for three hundred years. A week before she would leave for her time Midiriko came to her and let her know that she would be needed back in her time. She let her family know and they made it so that all of her weapons could fit on a charm bracelet. _

_They were all gathered at the well. Kanna and Akago did not want to leave Kagome so they were granted permission to go with Kagome. Sango sent Kiara along with Kagome just in case she would be needed. Kagome was saddened that she would be leaving her family, however, there was a chance that they would live until her time period. _

End Flashback

Kagome sighed as memories flew in her mind. She had no clue what her destiny held. It was at that moment that Kanna came to stand next to her mother.

"It's time" Kanna said as her eyes took on a glassy look. Kagome merely smiled and went up the steps into her house. At that moment her mother beckoned her to the living room.

"Kagome, your cousins in San Francisco called and agreed that you could move in with them. I think a change of scenery is in order for you. Akago and Kanna are going with you; your cousins know that you adopted them. They don't know that they are demons though. They also have gotten married. Phoebe married someone named Cole Turner. Paige married someone named Zankou. Prue married Andy Trudeau and Piper married Leo. Piper has two children Chris and Wyatt" said Kagome's mother with a smile on her face.

Kagome simply smiled as Akago brought their bags down ready to go as Kanna had already told him that they would be leaving. "I know momma. I feel as though a grand adventure is about to begin".

Time Skip

Kagome had finally arrived at her destination and thought they she would just go to the Halliwell residence by cab.

**In San Francisco**

"Come on people we have to finish the rooms. Kagome's coming along with her adopted children. She is coming here to sort through some issues" stated Piper.

"Isn't she a bit young to have adopted children" asked Zankou. All the sisters looked at him and said, "You don't know Kagome, once she has an idea in her head she can be quite stubborn".

"Does she know about the supernatural?" asked Cole.

"To a certain extent. She grew up being raised as a shrine maiden. Whether or not she believes in the existence of demons is another thing entirely" stated Phoebe.

At that moment the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" stated Paige.

Kagome was waiting by the front door. She could sense demons in the house and only shook her head slightly. The door was opened by Paige who immediately embraced her. "I can't believe you're here already" Paige hollered through the house that Kagome was here. Kiara had already gone inside and decided to scope out the place. Kagome entered the manor and was greeted with quite a sight. There was everybody. 

"Omg, I so don't need an entourage at the front door" smirked Kagome. It was at that moment that Kirara decided to put her claws into Hannah, who happened to be there along with Rex. Hannah had screamed out and was doing her best not to shift. "Kiara, let go of her right now" stated Kagome while going to pick Kiara up. The demons in the household knew Kiara was a two-tailed fire cat.

At that moment Kanna and Akago were spotted. Of course the Charmed ones being the Charmed ones jumped the gun. "Demon" they shouted. Kagome turned around from her position and all Kanna and Akago could do was say, "Momma's gonna get pissed"

It seemed to be slow motion. Kagome immediately got in front of her children just as they girls used their powers and potions. The demons in the household just stood there in shock as they saw how fast Kagome moved. When the dust settled, everyone was in awe of what they saw and more in shock of what came out of Kagome's mouth. Kagome was standing in front of her children with her barrier up and Kiara transformed and she said, "I so hope you won't be trying to kill my children again. It will end very badly for you."

"CHILDREN" stated everyone. "Yes, these are my adopted children. Kanna and Akago. The cat is Kiara" stated Kagome calmly.

"So I take it you know about demons" stated Rex. Kagome looked at the demons in the house. "I come from a long line of priests and priestesses I am the first one in five hundred years with active powers. I can sense demonic auras no matter what spell they are using to hide themselves" stated Kagome as she slowly let her barrier down. "Kiara transform" Kiara immediately transformed and jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Okay, everyone. To the attic" stated Prue. Everyone convened in the attic. The sisters noticed that there was a red section in their book of shadows. Prue went and turned to it. "Yokai and other Japanese Creatures" read out Paige. Kagome perked up and peeked over it. "Turn to the Daku Enjeru" stated Kagome as she spotted one of her titles and then went to sit down. Prue turned to the page and read, "Daku Enjeru translated 'Dark Angel'. She is a priestess who made blood bonds with different demons and earned her name by showing no remorse to her enemies that went after those who harmed her friends or family. See other titles such as Shikon no Miko, Western Advisor, All Mother, and Kagome" as Prue read the last line everyone looked at Kagome. "What?" stated Kagome as she was petting her cat.

Leo then turned the book to Kanna and Akago's page. "Kanna a void demon that owns a mirror that sucks out souls and has prophetic visions. Akago a demon who pulls out the darkness in others in order to gain control"

At this point Kagome went into her tale and once she reached the end of it she asked, "So, that book say where I can find Fluffy, Kouga, or my other children?" At the end of the question a power was felt in the room. "Miko, this Sesshomaru does not like being referred to as Fluffy"


End file.
